


Death by Dream

by DaddyG (Canada2)



Series: Everlasting [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, I changed quite a bit., I edited it! somethings changed, Scars, Temporary Character Death, Who Am I Kidding?, finally broke 1000 words, really everyone has such a small part, still the same story, tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada2/pseuds/DaddyG
Summary: Part 5!I rushed this one sorryBasically the duel with tommy and dream, but with the re-spawn twist.**I decided to edit this! I changed quite a bit.
Series: Everlasting [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Death by Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I can't improve if you don't!
> 
> Somethings might be a bit confusing, ngl. This whole thing sounds a lot better in my head. But I need the practice so suffer I guess.

This _CAN’T_ be happening. It can’t, he won’t let it. After all of their hard work, he won't let it end like this. It’s not fair! It's not!

He gave _everything_ , all for nothing?

Not. On. His. Watch. 

He challenged Dream to a duel, the winner got L’manburg.

Nobody wanted it to end like this, 

“What are you thinking?!”

“This man does not speak for me!”

The minutes before the duel are the worst part. Knowing that someone was going to die.

The anticipation.

.

The anxiety.

.

The Regret.

.

Harsh words were spat to their enemies and kind softer ones to their allies.

“You got this, Big Man.” Tubbo..

“Try not to die now. I-, We need you." Wilbur..

“Good Luck.” Fundy..

“We’re counting on you.” His family..

Let’s fucking _do this._

He was TommyInnit, Big Man an Alpha Male. He could do this, he will do this. For his friends, no. His family. they are counting on him! 

Memories of hours spent on the archery fields fill his mind. Laughter, anger and Frustration. Wilbur was an excellent instructor. He can do this, he has to. 

He cannot afford to fail his family.

His L'manburg.

“On your marks, Gentleman.”

Please, just this once,

“One.”

Let me aim true.

“Two.”

He’s done it before, and he will do it again.

“Three.”

Don't let a single arrow land. 

“Four.” 

His gaze falls to his friends watching, he smiles

“Five.”

Tubbo, his best friend

“Six.”

Fundy, his nephew .

“Seven.”

George and Sapnap, they could have been friends at one point.

“Eight.”

Wilbur, his general, his leader. _Brother_

“Nine.”

Back straight, elbow out, knot the arrow, breathe in.

“Ten.”

Take Aim.

Release.

_Thwing!_

.

.

.

.

He.

.

.

_missed._

_Fuck._

**_fuck, Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_**

_takesheltertakesheltertakesheltertherivertherivergogogogogogogo!_

_Knot-another-take-aim-and_

  
  
  


For a moment, it was all still. No one moved, blinked or breathed. The leaves on trees fell silent, insects stopped buzzing, animals stopped making their useless sounds.

It was all quiet. 

So quiet.

_The water began to darken, surrounding him almost completely._

Too quiet.

Sound came back first.

It all came as a rush almost overwhelming him. The sound of water sloshing and slashing, animals calmly baa'ing and moo'ing, insects's soft buzzing and,

A scream.

The impact was so familiar. His breath being stolen, taken violently. A punch to the gut,

and the burning fiery pain that came soon after.

Quick to put pressure on the wound, Tommy brought his hand down.

This shot, this fucking shot. 

Why did it **hurt** so bad?

_Because you're dying, dumbass._

_oh._

FuCk, it hurts. It hurts. It hurts. So bad, fuck why did it hurt? 

_death hurts, this is the worst part._

“Ow.” he gasps. “Ow.”

_is that really all he can say? ow?_

He hears footsteps.

“Fuck, ow.” they drag him from the river and onto the path. his hands are pale, cold and wet.

Is that from the river?

Or Him?

“Hey, Big Man. You’re gonna be just fine we got a nice heath pot ready for you. Just gotta hold on for a second.” Wilbur, his brother. It hurts.

“‘Urts, ‘Bur.”

“Well you were just shot, mate.” No they don’t understand. Of course getting shot hurts, do they think he’s a child or something??

_no, he's just dying._

“Tommy you're gonna be fine.” TUBBO! He’ll get it. He always does.

“It h’rts, ‘bbo. B’d” please, please, **_please._ **

**_“Wilbur, somethings wrong .”_ **

Yes, yes! Good MAN!

“Yes, he was shot, we just need to give him th-”

Tommy starts choking.

“Wilbur, we have a problem, mate!” 

Darkness creeps into his vision, slowly enveloping it completely.

  
  


It hurts.

  
  


It hurts.

  
  


It hurts.

  
  
  
  
  


Fuck, it hurts so bad.

  
  
  
  
  


They told him. there was a problem, that under normal circumstances a health pot would have made an easy fix, they didn't have the knowledge they have now. That being if someone is dealt a blow to a scar which they had received from death, it will kill them again. strong hit to anyone's scar, no matter how small or insignificant, can kill someone. Which is complete bullshit. a common way to prevent situations like these is to wear armor. that's kind of what it's there for.

  
  


But that doesn’t matter, what matters is that Tommy just missed his one shot. His only shot. Now, they lost everything. Because of him. 

Well, not for long. Because Tommy has a plan.

\- - - -

Now giving Dream the disks wasn’t the smartest idea, but it was the only one he had.

And it worked. 

Now, his friends and family are celebrating, and their enemies gloating.

and Tommy?

In his base, pretending to rest as he inspects the new scar, if you could even call it that.

The new scar is completely overlapping the one he had gotten from Techno months prior. The whole thing now is at least two fingers wide and six long. Red with newness, the skin surrounding light pink from irritation.

Flopping back down on his bed, Tommy is stuck thinking about what has transpired. 

Dream killed him. Whether it was intentional or not is a separate matter. He still killed him. Not only that, but he just gave his most prized possessions to him for the freedom of his country. He has a new scar, ruining the old one he used to show off to people he met. (of course he would - it’s from Technoblade!) Why does it feel like he is the one who lost everything? This is what the losers are supposed to feel like. And he didn’t lose. TommyInnit, never loses.

  
  


Or did he?

  
  


He just lost everything, and sure he gain a whole new nation for his friends and family and they are happy now and no longer have to worry about dream being a tyrant and can finally live and sell drugs in peace but-

But what? This is what he wanted. He got what he wanted, and sure the price was more than he originally bargained for, but it was worth it. To see his friend and family celebrating. And being free. It was worth it. 

It had to be.


End file.
